New Girl
by x-Leyton4Life-x
Summary: Peyton is the new girl in Tree Hill. What will happen when she meets Hot shot Nathan Scott, Popular Brooke Davis and Broody Lucas Scott? She is still interested in art and music and her mother still died. Eventually Leyton and Naley
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - First Day**

_My name is Peyton Sawyer and I'm new in Tree Hill. I used to live in California and was a popular cheerleader, but none of my numerous friends knew how broken up inside I really was. No one knew the real me and I guess that will never change. I don't let people in so I guess it's my own fault. Now my Dad has decided that its time to move and well he chose Tree Hill. He works on a dredging boat and apparently there are more work prospects for him over here. One thing for sure he'll be gone all the time like he was back in California so I guess Tree Hill, California what's the difference right._

She stopped writing, she had never really kept a diary before but she thought it's a new place so a new tradition.

"Peyton are you ready? You don't want to be late on your first day"

"No wouldn't want that" she mumbled to herself in a sarcastic tone.

"Peyton?" he shouted again

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute" she checked her appearance in the mirror, grabbed her school bag and then made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast do you want anything?"

"No I'm not really hungry and well like you said I don't want to be late on my first day. I'll see you later" she said and grabbed her car keys heading out the door.

"See you later sweetheart"

She parked her car outside of the school, she noticed that it was similar to her old high school. There were groups that separated everyone such as the popular jocks, the cheerleaders, band kids, the drama group, typical nerds, etc. But Peyton Sawyer didn't judge people on what group they belonged to, even back in California she was part of the popular crowd but she wasn't like the rest she would talk to the less popular kids as well. She got out of her car and made her way into school, she went straight to the principal's office.

"Like I told your father this school is very friendly I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends. Here's your schedule and your locker number, welcome to the school we hope you enjoy your time here"

"Thank you"

She left the principal's office and was walking back down the hall. She had been walking for about five minutes when she finally found her locker. She opened it up looked at her schedule and put some of her unneeded books in it. She closed her locker and was met by the most beautiful pair of blue crystal eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"You new?"

"What gave it away?"

"Besides the lost expression on your face."

She laughed "My name's Lucas. Lucas Scott"

"I'm Peyton Sawyer"

"Well Peyton welcome to Tree Hill High"

"Thanks. Do you know where this room is" she said showing him her schedule.

"As a matter of fact I do I'm in that class. I'm heading there now you wanna join?"

"Sure"

"I was wondering when I was gonna get a locker buddy?" he said as they walked down the halls.

"Has it been empty long?"

"Yeah it belonged to this guy but he left last year and it hasn't been used since"

They entered the class room. "You must be Peyton" the teacher said

"Yeah"

"Attention class we have a new student here at Tree Hill High" All of the students turned to look at the 'new girl'. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Peyton Sawyer and I'm from California"

"Okay go sit yourself down" the teacher said gesturing to an empty seat which just happened to be in front of Lucas Scott. The blonde sat herself down and the teacher began the lesson.

"Okay open your book to page 110"

"Peyton do you need a book?"

"No the principal gave me a copy of all the books I need"

"Okay. Well I want you all to read up to page 115 and then there's some questions at the end of the chapter that I want you all to answer, and if we have time we'll discuss the answers."

Everyone began working. Lucas was finding it difficult to concentrate he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde beauty in front of him. He didn't even know her yet but there was something about her that he loved and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Not like most girls**

It was lunch time at Tree Hill High. Peyton had made it through most of the day and she came to realise that it might not be too bad living in Tree Hill after all. She really liked Lucas, he didn't seem like most guys and he helped her out a lot. She was sat outside in the quad eating her lunch alone. She began sketching, art was her passion along with music.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up to see those beautiful crystal blue eyes again.

"No"

"So what you doing?" he asked noticing her sketch pad

"Oh just a bit of sketching I really like art"

He looked at her drawing "I don't know much about art but those sketches are amazing, you've got some real talent."

"Thanks"

"So how's your other lessons been?"

"Okay. Obviously I have some catching up to do but its all okay"

"Good. You know if you ever need any help with any school work I'm happy to help."

"Thanks…..you don't have to sit with me you know if you wanna go and sit with your friends its okay"

"Well my best friend Haley isn't very well today and well Skillz and Mouth will be alright without me"

"As long as you're sure"

"I am"

"So what are you into?" she asked not wanting there to be uncomfortable silence and also wanting to find out more.

"Basketball and literature I love to read and I've recently started writing some of my own stuff."

"You on the basketball team?"

"Yeah but well I haven't been on it long. I've got this half-brother Nathan Scott he's the star player you'll probably come across him, and well we don't get along."

"How come?"

"His Dad Dan is also my Dad but he chose not take responsibility for me. Dan got my Mom pregnant at the end of high school, he abandoned her and went to college. While at college he got this other woman pregnant but he chose to stick around this time"

"That's awful"

"Yeah for my Mom it is I never knew him"

"So why'd you tell me that. I mean we don't even know each other"

"I guess that's the point and you were bound to find out sooner or later the whole town knows."

"I'm sorry Luke"

"Don't be, the type of man Dan is I think I got the better deal. So tell me about your family"

He noticed the sad look sweep across her face as the words left his mouth, he so wanted to take it back but he knew he couldn't. "What's wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"My family isn't so great either. My Mom….she….she died when I was eight"

"I'm sorry Peyton. But what about your Dad?"

"He's hardly ever home he's always working away. He's gone for most of the year. Ever since my Mom died and I got older he started taking more days at work. It's like he's trying to avoid the real issue" What am I doing telling a stranger my life history. I hardly ever let people in what is it about this guy that makes it any different she thought to herself. "But I'm okay really" she added putting her wall back up.

"Excuse me" they both looked up to see a cheery brunette girl standing there "Hi I'm Brooke Davis I heard you're new here"

"Hi yeah I just moved here from California."

She sat down completely ignoring Lucas "So how are you finding it here?"

"It's pretty good I mean I miss my friends obviously but yeah I'm starting to like it here."

"Were you by any chance a cheerleader at your old school?"

"Yeah I was the captain. How'd you know?"

"Oh I've got this friend up there and she said a cheerleader from California was moving to Tree Hill"

"Oh"

"Well I'm the head cheerleader here and you should totally join we need another member."

"Yeah that'll be great"

"Cool I'll get you your uniform sorted you're definitely a small. See you later in the gym after school."

"Bye"

"You were a cheerleader?" Lucas asked

"Yeah. Why is it hard to believe?"

"Actually yeah you just don't strike me as the type. I know I can't speak for them all but the cheerleaders I've come across are… well to put it simply shallow. Here at Tree Hill all they care about is popularity, make-up, clothes and dating the popular jocks."

"Well I'm not like most cheerleaders. I'm actually quite different from most girls, I'm not a fashion freak, I mean I like to shop but I can live without the latest accessories. I'm also into good music not all this rnb and pop crap. I prefer bands like Dashboard Confessional, Yellowcard, Fall Out Boy and so on"

"Well I wasn't expecting that, the girls I know don't have good taste in music. Looks like we've got a few things in common."

"Well like I said I'm not most girls"

He laughed "I guess you're not"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Another Life**

It was the last lesson of the day Peyton was sat at the back of the class getting lost in a daydream. She'd really enjoyed her first day she didn't think she would but she did. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas he was so kind to her. He's so different from the guys she had come across before. The bell finally rang, she started to pack her school bag and then headed out of the classroom.

"Hey"

"Oh hi Brooke"

"I've got your uniform and we have cheer practice now in the gym"

"Okay and where is the gym?"

"Follow me"

They went to the changing rooms and got their uniform on. "So I saw you talking to Lucas at lunch" Brooke said

"Yeah he's been very nice to me" Peyton replied smiling.

"Well no offence but you should meet his brother, he's the star player and he'll give your social status a boost. Lucas is kinda an outsider so if you want to fit in stick with me and I'll introduce you to some other worth while people. Anyway hurry up I'll see you out there." Brooke said and headed to the gymnasium. Peyton spent a few more minutes getting herself ready and thinking about what Brooke said. I like Lucas he's been good to me but I guess I would like to fit in, it would make the whole moving to a new town thing a lot easier. Why can't I have both? She heard Brooke call her again so stopped thinking about it all and headed to the gym. Brooke and the rest of the squad started to run through their new routine.

"Right do you think you could try some of that?" Brooke said once they were finished.

"Sure" Peyton replied and then did the routine and surprisingly well.

"Wow your great!" Brooke said

"I pick things up pretty fast. I used to dance when I was little and well I guess being head cheerleader at my old school required me to learn things quickly."

"So is there anything you would change?" Brooke asked wanting her input as she was quite experienced

"Its all great but I would change the beginning and the end slightly"

"How exactly"

"Well in my opinion the beginning of the routine would work better at the end cause its excellent and I find its always best to end on a high."

"That's a pretty good point actually" Brooke replied "Okay girls lets try it"

They continued practising their routine as the boys entered the gym to begin basketball practice.

"Hey who's that cheerleader?" Nathan said

"Which one?" Tim replied

"The blonde I haven't seen her before"

"She's a new student, her name is Peyton"

"She's pretty hot"

"Why don't you introduce yourself"

"I think I will. I'll be right back" Nathan said passing the basketball to Tim.

"Hey I don't believe we've met I'm Nathan Scott"

"Hi yeah its my first day I'm Peyton Sawyer"

"How you settling in?"

"Pretty good actually. Better than I expected"

"Well miss Sawyer I'd like to get to know you a little better, there's a party tonight at my beach house. Brooke will fill you in I hope to see you there" He said smiling and then ran back to his team before Whitey noticed. Lucas had seen the whole thing and couldn't but feel a little jealous. He had no idea why he was feeling this way he had only met her this morning, he barely knew her. But he knew Nathan he was trouble and he felt inclined to protect her.

After practice was over Brooke and Peyton were talking in the changing rooms. "I can't believe you've already got Nathan after you"

"He's not after me he doesn't even know me" Peyton replied.

"Oh he is totally into you I know him a little too well. So do you like him?"

"He's hot if that's what you mean but like him? I don't even know him"

"Well you heard him he wants to get to know you, so are you gonna come to this party or what?"

"I dunno are you going?"

"Hell yes I'm Brooke Davis I'm queen of the parties. You should totally go we could go together I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Okay I guess I could do with making some friends"

"Well regardless I hope we can be friends you seem totally cool"

"Yeah you too"

"So I've gotta go here's my phone number call me later and we'll sort out outfits and then head to the party"

"Okay thanks. I'll see you later" Peyton replied.

"Bye"

A few minutes later Peyton had finished changing and headed for her car.

"Hey"

"Jesus you scared the crap out of me"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay so what are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you"

"Why?" Peyton asked a little puzzled.

"Well I see you met my brother and I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Lucas I'm fine really, he seems nice"

"Just be careful"

"I will" Peyton replied whilst grabbing the car keys from her bag. They walked towards her car.

"So how's the cheerleading going?"

"Pretty great, my Mom used to be a cheerleader so its pretty important to me. Do you want a ride home?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah you'll have to give me directions though"

He laughed and then got into the passenger seat, Peyton got into the driver's seat and before she pulled away. "I have a few rules about my car"

"Shoot"

"Well mainly about my radio/CD player, basically no one touches it okay"

"Okay you got it"

The drive home was great, they talked a little more and listened to music discovering some similarities in the bands they liked. Lucas was really enjoying himself, he didn't know what it was about this girl but he felt as if he had known her for a lifetime, or in another life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Everything**

'_I can't tell you how great this day has been, I was totally dreading the whole thought of starting over at a new school but it was completely unnecessary. I met some wonderful people, the first person being Lucas, he helped me out and made me feel welcome, plus he's pretty hot and has these amazing blue eyes. Then there's Brooke she's the head cheerleader and I think we'll become very good friends, she's extremely cheery which is why I like her cause she's so different from myself yet I can see us getting along. She did tell me I should stay away from Lucas cause he's an outsider but he's been good to me and I can see myself being friends with him, besides I'm kinda an outsider myself. Finally there's Nathan he's Lucas' half brother they don't get on and Lucas' told me to be careful around him. But boy is he hot! I don't really know much about him but he invited me to a party so I guess I'll get to know him better.'_

She closed her diary and put it in her drawer beside her bed. She grabbed some outfits from her wardrobe and began trying clothes on until she got interrupted by a knock at the door. She walked down the stairs and answered the door.

"Hey!" Brooke said cheerily.

"Hi I see you found it okay then" Peyton replied gesturing her in.

"Yeah I used to have a friend who lived down here. So what's going on with your outfit?"

"Oh I was trying things on and then you interrupted"

"Well lets get you ready we're missing out on party time"

The girls headed to Peyton's bedroom, Brooke helped Peyton choose an outfit, they chatted and began to bond. Peyton was wearing a denim skirt with a sexy yet not slutty black top with matching black boots and she wore her hair in lose curls. Brooke wore a short black skirt, boots and a halter neck top.

"Okay Peyton I think we're ready to go I'll drive"

Ten minutes later they arrived at Nathan's beach house.

"And this is just their house for summer breaks?" Peyton said looking on in amazement.

"Yeah his father is rich he owns his own dealership and his Mom has a well paid job too. You should see their actual house it's like a mansion."

They entered the house and Brooke got them both a drink and started to mingle with the crowd.

"Hey you made it" Nathan said noticing Peyton stood by the window.

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you came"

Peyton didn't know what to say so she just smiled. "So this is a really nice house"

"Yeah it's where I hold all my parties."

"I take it you're like the party king and this is party central"

"Yeah you could say that"

"So Peyton you want a drink?"

"I've got one thanks" Peyton replied picking her drink up off the table and smiling.

"You're really beautiful especially when you smile"

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself."

"So where you from?" He asked

"California"

"Cool why'd you move to Tree Hill?"

"My Dad wanted a change and it's also better for his work down here"

Nathan and Peyton continued chatting for a while and then they all played a game of I never. Once that was over Peyton headed upstairs in search of the bathroom. Nathan noticed her leave and followed her up a few minutes later.

"Oh hey" Peyton said walking out of the bathroom seeing Nathan.

"Hi come here" Nathan said pulling her into an empty bedroom.

"What?"

"I just thought we could hang out alone."

"Okay" Peyton said sitting on the bed. Nathan sat down beside her. He slowly moved in and kissed her, she kissed him back for a moment but then pulled away.

"Look maybe we should go back downstairs"

"I like you Peyton. Don't you like me?"

"Yeah but"

"But nothing we can have our own party up here"

He kissed her again and forced his body on hers making her fall back on the bed. She started to push him away.

"What's your problem?" Nathan asked

"My problem I hardly even know you. Other girls may be willing to jump into bed with you but I'm not one of them" Peyton replied and then stormed off. Nathan thought about what he'd done and realised she was totally right he went after her but she'd already gone.

Peyton was walking the streets of Tree Hill tears streaming down her face. She decided to walk through the park called the Rivercourt as it was quicker to her house. Lucas was playing basketball when he heard footsteps which startled him so he turned around.

"Peyton what are you doing here?" He asked worried as he saw her tear filled eyes.

"I'm just heading home"

"You've been crying what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really"

"Its obviously something if its made you cry. You can tell me"

"The party didn't go too well"

"What party?"

"The one at Nathan's beach house"

"What happened?"

"Nathan just tried it on with me it's not a big deal really"

"Not a big deal. I told you he was trouble" Lucas replied and stormed off. Peyton knew exactly where he was going to go and she couldn't have Lucas get into a fight with Nathan because of her. She ran and grabbed his arm.

"Please just leave it"

"But"

"But nothing he got an ear full from me besides we'd both had a lot to drink, there was no real harm done I'm okay. He'll probably realise he was wrong when he sobers up and he'll apologize. It was just a misunderstanding"

"If it was such a misunderstanding why are you crying?"

"Okay it was partly because of that but it wasn't the only reason"

"Well what was it"

"I'd rather not say it's personal" She was missing home, she did like it here but she missed her old house and being able to go to the cemetery to visit her mother.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice"

He smiled and they enjoyed twenty minutes together talking and bonding more until they finally reached her front door.

"Well I'll see you at school"

"Yeah" she replied and he turned and started walking away "Lucas"

"Yeah?" he replied turning around, she walked closer to him and hugged him. Once the hug broke he spoke "What was that for?"

"Just a thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything" She smiled and then walked away and into her house. He waited until she closed the door and then turned away and began walking home smiling, thinking about nothing but the blonde beauty.

**Thankyou for everyone who has reviewed this story I hope you liked the UD more are on the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Second Chances**

'_It's a new day and another day at Tree Hill High. Last night didn't go too well. Nathan came on a little too strong, I don't think he's used to rejection. I think I overreacted a little but I had other stuff on my mind. Anyway Lucas was going to hit him but I couldn't have them fighting because of me, they already don't get along without me adding to it. Lucas walked me home like a true gentleman, it's hard to think that he is actually related to Nathan cause they are so different. They both have good qualities I would just never have guessed that they were brothers.'_

She put her diary away there wasn't much she could write as the day had only just begun. She got dressed and then headed to school.

"_I want you Lucas"_

"_I've wanted you ever since I saw you"_

"_You're so broody and hot I love it"_

_Peyton wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist and started to kiss him passionately._

"Lucas…Lucas. Lucas it's time for school."

He opened his eyes and sighed, trust it all to be a dream and trust my mother to interrupt it he thought. He got himself ready and he couldn't get Peyton out of his mind. What is it about this girl I've only known her for a day.

Peyton sat outside in the quad sketching when she saw a shadow in front of her. She looked up to see Nathan.

"What do you want?"

"Look I was way out of order last night I had way too much to drink, I know that's no excuse but I really like you. I just want to apologize I am truly sorry."

"It's okay" Peyton replied after realising he was genuinely sorry.

"So let me make it up to you. Let me take you out for dinner"

"I don't know"

"Please Peyton I feel really bad and I want us to start over. You're not like other girls I really want to get to know you. Besides I'm paying" he said smiling. She couldn't resist that smile of his.

"Okay since you're paying how can I refuse" she replied and smiled back.

"Great it's a date, I'll pick you up at 7"

"Okay. I'll see you then." she replied picking up her things and heading to her locker.

"Hi Peyton" Lucas said

"Hey" she replied grabbing some books from her locker

"So how you doing? You seen Nathan?"

"I'm good. And yeah he apologised. Don't judge me but…"

"But what?"

"I agreed to go to dinner with him tonight"

"You did what!"

"He's genuinely sorry for last night besides he seems like a good guy and he…"

"He what? Don't tell me you like him"

"I think I do he's so charming and I know we didn't get off to the best start but people deserve a second chance. Anyway why do you care so much?"

_Crap! I'm starting to sound jealous. But I am jealous. Why is it that I feel so strongly about this girl?_

"Lucas?"

"Oh it's just I don't want you to get hurt. Please just be careful"

"I will. So you coming to English?"

"Yeah"

It was lunch at Tree Hill High Peyton was sat in the quad eating and sketching.

"Hey where did you go last night I looked everywhere for you" Brooke said sitting down.

"Oh I went home I wasn't feeling too well, sorry I didn't tell you"

"It's okay no big, so what's new?"

"Well I've got a date tonight"

"Who with?" Brooke asked eagerly, she loved gossip

"Nathan"

"Well P sawyer I can't say I'm surprised its obvious he likes you and you're hot so just his type."

"P Sawyer?"

"Oh I have a habit of nicknaming people, if you don't like it I totally understand"

"No I do its different, I've never been called that before"

"Cool well that's my name for you"

Meanwhile Lucas was sat with his best friend Haley, he had been feeling down all morning.

"So yeah anyway it was really funny you should" Haley stopped talking as she noticed how distant and uninterested he seemed. "Luke!" she shouted.

"What?"

"You weren't even listening to me"

"Yes I was"

"Oh really then what was I saying?"

"Umm you know the thing about the thing. I'm sorry Hales."

"Lucas what's wrong you've been acting weird all day"

"It's nothing"

"You can't fool me I'm you're best friend something is bothering you"

"Okay but promise me you'll keep this to yourself"

"You know I will"

"Well there's this new girl"

"New girl?"

"Yeah it was her first day yesterday but you were ill, I'm surprised you haven't seen her yet."

"Okay carry on"

"Well she's great I got talking to her, her locker is next to mine. Anyway we have the same taste in music, she's into art and"

"Sounds to me like somebody's got a crush"

"I barely know her"

"Well in the time that she's been here it sounds to me as if you've gotten to know her pretty well"

"She did open up to me about her family and I told her about Dan"

"There you go, you obviously like her"

"I do its just not that simple"

"Why not?"

"She's got a date with Nathan tonight"

"She doesn't waste any time"

"I guess I missed my chance"

"It's never too late Luke, it's Nathan Scott I doubt it will last long, and you said she opened up to you so have a little hope the good guy will win in the end"

"Maybe in the movies Hales but this is real life"

School was over Peyton went home listened to some music, sketched a little more, the usual. She looked at the clock and realised that her date was in an hour so she decided to start getting ready. She pulled loads of clothes from her wardrobe and started trying on outfits. She eventually found a black dress that was very flattering and perfect for a first date. She neatened up her curls and then re-applied her makeup. She checked her appearance in the mirror and smiled satisfied with the way she looked. At that minute the doorbell rang. She walked down the stairs and answered the door.

"Hi"

"Hi you look…."

"Thanks you scrub up nice too"

"This is for you" he handed her a single red rose

"Quite the gentleman."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah" she grabbed her purse and then Nathan offered her his arm so she linked it "So where are you taking me?"

"A restaurant the best in town"

"Aren't I the lucky one"

They both had a great time, they talked and got to know each other better. Once the date was over he walked her to her door.

"Thanks for dinner I had a really nice time"

"I did too"

"So I guess I'll see you at school" she turned around

"Before you go"

She turned back around and found his lips on hers, it startled her at first but she soon began kissing him back. Once the kiss broke he spoke "I'm sorry I just had to do that"

She smiled "I'm glad you did" they shared another kiss

"So Peyton I know we've only had one date but I'd really like us to be exclusive"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Me too"

**Okay so don't hate me it WILL end up being Leyton I just like to add obstacles it makes it more interesting than them getting together straight away. Anyway I hope you liked the UD and thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Right Choice?**

It was the next day. Nathan and Peyton were walking down the hall hand in hand, they walked passed Lucas, Peyton smiled and Lucas tried to smile back managing a half smile. He felt so jealous he wanted so much to be the one holding her hand.

"So what's the deal with you and Luke?" Peyton asked

"Well he's my brother half-brother actually, but we've never been close"

"I can't see why you both live in the same town, you go to the same school, you're even on the same basketball team."

"It's my Dad, he wants nothing to do with him so…"

"Doesn't mean you couldn't make an effort with him"

"Why do you care so much?" He asked puzzled at why she would be bothered whether or not he spoke to Lucas.

"Because he was the first person I met here and well he's a good guy. It just seems a little sad that you haven't had a chance to bond and get to know each other. I mean you've got basketball in common"

"I guess I could try"

(Lunchtime)

"Are you still hung up on that new girl?" Haley asked noticing his mood all day.

"She's with Nathan I saw them together" he replied not looking up from his food which he had been playing with for the last ten minutes.

"I guess that's a yes then"

"I like her Hales a lot, I can't even explain why"

"Well she's only just started dating the guy, you might still stand a chance, it might not even last long. Try not to brood too much"

"Brood? I don't brood"

"You so do. You're broody, rather than taking action you just sit brooding and pining, remember in the 8th grade you liked that girl…..Kate"

"And?"

"You didn't do anything about it, you just sat around brooding and then she moved away so it was too late."

"I'm still not broody"

"You keep telling yourself that. Anyway the point is you need to take action. If you want to be with Peyton then tell her"

"Easier said than done"

Meanwhile Nathan and Peyton were sat at a table eating lunch.

"Well I guess things went well last night" Brooke said sitting down with them "Don't forget we're cheering tonight" she added.

"Is there a game?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah it's nothing big we always win against this team, and it'll be even better with you cheering me on" Nathan replied and smiled making her smile.

(Later just before the game)

Nathan, Lucas and the rest of the team were in the changing rooms preparing for the game.

"So look" Nathan said, Lucas looked up

"Are you talking to me?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, look I know we haven't gotten off to the best start with all the drama with my Dad..…I mean our Dad"

"No you were right the first time, he's no father to me"

"Anyway I was hoping maybe we could be friends, I know I've been a bit of an ass. But you and Peyton get on and well she made me realise that just because Dan wants nothing to do with you doesn't mean that we can't get along. I mean we are technically brothers"

"Sure sounds good"

"Good, so lets go kick some ass"

Lucas felt quite happy at the thought of getting to know his brother better, but now he felt guilty about his feelings for Peyton. I can't tell her how I feel now, Nathan seems like a good guy really and I can't do that to him.

Later after the game Peyton was at home listening to music when her dad entered her bedroom.

"Oh hey Dad"

"Hi sweetheart"

She noticed the serious look on his face "What's wrong?"

"I got a call they need me, they're in over their heads"

Peyton's face dropped, they'd only been in Tree Hill for a few days and now he was telling her he was leaving again. "How long you gonna be gone this time?" she asked disappointedly.

"I don't know but I'll call you when I do"

"What are you going now?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie" he said and hugged her, as she held back her tears. The hug broke and she spoke "Well you best get going then" she said putting on a brave face.

"Bye Peyton" he said and then left her room.

"Bye Daddy" she whispered.

Her Dad had been gone for an hour and Peyton was sick of sitting inside so she went for a walk. She ended up at the Rivercourt after an hour of walking around Tree hill trying to stick to the areas she knew. No one was there so she decided this place would do for a while and sat herself down looking out at the river. Ten minutes later Lucas arrived with his basketball for his nightly shooting practice, he entered the Rivercourt and the blonde immediately caught his eyes. She was facing away from him but he could hear her crying. He walked up to her and sat down beside her and it startled her a little.

"Hey Lucas" she said wiping the tears from her eyes

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Sure you don't want me to get Nathan?"

"No no he won't understand" she replied as more tears fell from her eyes.

"What is it Peyton? What's got you so upset?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing"

"It's obviously something if its got you crying like this. You can tell me."

"It's my Dad we've only been in Tree Hill for a few days and he's already gone again" she said and the tears continued falling from her eyes "I'm sick of being alone and he doesn't even know how long he's going to be gone"

Lucas didn't know what to say so he just hugged her wanting to ease the pain she was feeling. "You're never alone Peyton" he whispered brushing her hair with his hand as her face was against his chest and he could feel the tears beginning to wet his shirt "I'm here for you, and you've got Brooke and Nathan"

"Nathan won't understand" she mumbled against his chest. At this moment she began questioning herself on whether she made the right choice in picking Nathan as a boyfriend.

_He's hot and kind but he's not Lucas. Lucas understands me better than anyone I've ever come across, he seems to know me better than my own father and I've only known him for a few days which baffles me, but I guess it is possible for two people to just meet, click and connect. It's like we must have met in another life, cause I feel like I already know him. The feeling of being in his arms just makes all my problems seem less important, they make me feel safe like nothing else can possibly go wrong. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Mixed Emotions**

It was the next morning after Peyton's Dad had left. Lucas had been a big help the previous night he made things seem better even when everything was a mess, he walked her home and made sure she was okay before heading home himself. She did manage to get some sleep even though her head was all over the place, full of confusion and mixed emotions. She liked Nathan and he seemed to be a good boyfriend but is he really right for me, a thought she couldn't seem to rid from her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about whether she made the right decision in choosing to date Nathan, they don't really share any common interests that she could think of. It seemed to be more of a physical attraction than anything else.

The sun beamed through her bedroom window lighting up her face and waking her from her peaceful slumber. She prepared herself for another day at Tree Hill High. She found herself being ready quite early so she decided to sketch for a while. She loved art and wouldn't be able to live without it, it was the way she expressed herself and let out all of her emotions. Sometimes it was the only way because she found it hard to talk to people about her feelings. She sketched a picture of herself at the docks waving goodbye to her Father who was on a boat, and wrote the caption 'Why does everyone have to leave?'. After finishing her sketch she put it into her portfolio and found that she still had some time to kill so she listened to some music and fixed her appearance. Half an hour later she was interrupted by the knocking at the door. She walked down the stairs to answer it wondering who on earth it could possible be. She opened the door.

"Hey"

"Oh hi I wasn't expecting to see you here" She said after seeing Lucas stood in her doorway.

"I just wanted to check you were alright after last night and wondered if you wanted to walk to school."

"I'm fine I don't know what came over me last night"

"Hey it's okay to let it out, it helps you to cope better."

She smiled at how he seemed to care so much "So you walking me to school or what?" she asked in a more cheerier tone than usual.

Nathan and Lucas spent lunch together and started to bond. Nathan was glad he'd took Peyton's advice because Lucas wasn't a bad guy and they had quite a lot in common. Peyton wasn't with him because she and Brooke had cheer practice. The day at school went by pretty fast, Peyton tried to avoid Nathan because her head was all over the place but it was hard when they had a lot of classes together. He was very good to her and she couldn't deny that, it just seemed that he didn't understand her. He didn't notice that anything was wrong with her and it's not like she held it against him but she couldn't help think that maybe they are not meant to be. A boyfriend should notice she thought.

She had been home for a few hours and the thought of her Dad being away was stuck in her mind she couldn't stop thinking about him. She felt so low she just wanted something anything to take her mind off it all. Nathan dropped by and made his way up to her bedroom.

"Hey" he said standing in her doorway

"Hi"

"You fancy doing something? We could go out if you want"

"No I want to stay in" she moved closer to him and started to kiss him passionately.

"Staying in it is then" he said breathlessly

She carried on kissing him and tugged at his clothes until one thing led to another and they had sex. Once it was over he left and she sat there thinking '_what the hell have I just done?'_

She had done something she never intended to do. She just felt so depressed it was a way to make her feel something other than pain but now she felt absolutely awful about it. I can't believe what I've become she thought.

She grabbed her diary and began to write she felt angry, sad, confused you name it she felt it and she had to let it out.

_'My Dad left last night again!!!!! I don't know why I was so shocked I should have expected him to leave. I just thought being a new town and all he'd stay for a while but no not my Dad, my Dad thinks work is more important. Then I did the most stupid thing ever I had sex with Nathan and yes he is my boyfriend but we've only been together for a few days and I've already started to think that I've made a mistake by going out with him in the first place. Then there's Lucas. He's different from everyone else I don't really know what to say its like I know him so well which is strange cause we haven't known each other that long but it's also like he knows me too. I like him but I'm not sure what that means, for all I know he just sees me as a friend and I might just be feeling a bit confused. I wish my Mom was still here, she'd know what to do she would always help me with my problems, sometimes just her listening helped. I can't talk to my Dad it's not the same, for starters he's a guy and second he's NEVER here.'_

She scribbled some more angry sentences down underlining words, using exclamation marks. She was so angry she didn't realise how much until her pen started to rip through the paper and then she clamed herself down. She calmed herself down the only way she knew how listening to music and drawing.

She drew what she was feeling. She drew a crowd of people in black and white and within that crowd was one person in colour, with an orange t-shirt. It was Lucas, he was wearing an orange t-shirt when she first met him. She added the caption 'They are not you'. After she'd finished she decided to listen to some music and read a magazine but she was still feeling stressed. There was still something bothering her and she had to let it out on paper so she decided to do another drawing. She drew herself with Nathan and then Lucas in the background with the caption 'Did I make the right choice?' After finishing she admired her work and felt a little better, she put both drawings into her portfolio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - One Chapter Ends…….**

It had been two weeks since her father had left and he still didn't know when he'd be returning, apparently the job was bigger than they'd anticipated. At least that's what he told her when he phoned. All week she was still confused over Nathan and Lucas. Nathan had been surprisingly caring but she still didn't feel anything other than a physical attraction for him. She had spent quite a lot of time with Lucas over the past week. They bonded some more and continued to find things they both had in common. She really enjoyed spending time with him and he really enjoyed spending time with her but he couldn't help feel somewhat guilty. He had really started to bond with Nathan and he didn't want anything to ruin their newfound relationship. They had spent 16 years without any real contact or conversation and now they were finally getting to know each other.

Peyton was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High heading towards the gymnasium lost in thought.

_I've got to break things off with him I can't put it off any longer. The longer I leave it the more likely I am to hurt him. Regardless of what I may or may not feel for Lucas I can't string Nathan along until I figure it out that's not fair and I'm not like that. _

She made her way to the boys changing rooms and took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to do. She stopped when she heard his voice. He was in the changing rooms with all the guys.

"So what's up with you and that blonde chick?" his friend asked

"What do you mean, we're together if that's what you're asking"

"Have you laid her yet?"

"Of course man it's Nathan you're talking to" he said as they walked out of the changing rooms and into the gym.

"Peyton" he said shocked to see her there and she ran away. "Peyton wait" he shouted running after her.

"I cant believe you" she screamed at him once they were out of the gym.

"It was just guy talk"

"I don't care what it was you just proved again what a jackass you can be. Anyway I came here to break things off between us and you just made it a whole lot easier."

"Break things off, why? Peyton what are you talking about we're good together"

"No we're not. I don't have feelings for you I tried to feel for you but the truth is all there is between us is a physical attraction nothing more. When we had sex I was depressed and you were there. You didn't even notice when I was sad you couldn't tell the difference. I'm sorry if you feel like I've led you on but that was never my intention. We're not meant to be Nathan and I can't live a lie I won't."

She began to walk away again but he grabbed her arm "This can't be the end for us"

"It is Nathan the truth is we never really began"

"But I've never been dumped before"

"I'm sorry look if you want to keep your reputation tell them it was mutual or what the hell tell them you finished me I really don't care what people think about me."

"It's not that I'm just not used to rejection I never knew how it felt to be dumped up until now. I'm sorry Peyton"

"Don't be we just weren't meant to be, we just don't work together but there is someone out there for you"

"Can we still be friends?"

"Of course I would love to. I can't believe you're being so cool about it all" Peyton said sounding surprised.

"It's not like we were together for months or years, we only dated for a few weeks. I'll admit I wasn't expecting it and I would've liked us to try and work it out but I'll be okay."

Peyton began the walk home feeling a sense of relief that it was all over but also feeling happy that her and Nathan could still be friends. She decided to walk through the Rivercourt as it was quicker to her house. She entered the Rivercourt and saw Lucas there making baskets.

"Nice shot" she said as the ball went through the net.

"Thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good…..so I kinda broke things off with Nathan"

"What? When?" he asked a little shocked

"Not too long ago"

"I thought everything was going okay"

"I couldn't lead him on anymore than I already had. I thought that him asking me out and us dating for a while would make me feel something for him but all I felt was a physical attraction."

"How'd he take it?"

"Surprisingly well. He still wants us to be friends"

They both hung out for a bit at the Rivercourt and then he walked her home. Once he'd walked her home he headed home himself and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde beauty. He really wanted to tell her about his feelings but he couldn't, he felt so guilty about them. Peyton did say that Nathan took the break up well but he might not be so delighted about me getting together with his ex and besides for all I know she doesn't even think of me that way.

Meanwhile Peyton was in her bedroom listening to music, she grabbed her diary and decided it was time to write another entry.

_So I did it, I broke things off with Nathan. He took it so well that he actually really surprised me, he still wants to be friends which is great : ) I ran into Lucas on the way home and we hung out for a little bit. He walked me home like a true gentleman, as always. I've been so confused lately about him and how I feel but since I finished things with Nathan things have become a little clearer. I do have feelings for him there I've admitted it I really like him. He is the most genuine and caring guy I've ever met and the more time I spend with him the happier I feel. The thing is he might just see me as a friend and I also don't wanna cause any trouble between him and Nathan they've really started bonding the past few weeks and I don't wanna ruin it. I guess we'll just see how it goes._

She closed her diary and went to sleep with the blue eyed boy on her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - …..So the right one can begin**

It had been a week since Peyton had broken up with Nathan and admitted to herself that she had feelings for Lucas. Over the week Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Brooke had all started to hang out together. There was surprisingly no real awkwardness between Nathan and Peyton, they were getting along really well as friends, and during this week Nathan had also realised how much better off they were as friends.

Brooke and Peyton were walking down the corridor of Tree Hill High, they stopped at Peyton's locker. "So what's going on with you and Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked unsure of what Brooke was getting at.

"Oh come on you spend so much time together and I see the way you look at each other"

"What?"

"He likes you its so obvious"

"He does not"

"He so does anyone could tell. But the real question is do you like him?"

Peyton went silent, she knew the answer but she hadn't admitted it to anyone other than herself. The silence was interrupted.

"You do don't you" Brooke said happy with herself for working it out.

"Fine I admit it I do, he's part of the reason I broke things off with Nathan but please don't tell anyone"

"I promise I won't but you should tell him. I know I said he was kind of a loner but since we've all been hanging out together he seems like a cool guy. I think you'd make a cute couple."

"He might not feel the same way and then there's Nathan to consider it might be weird for him"

"I think he'll be okay with it"

"Let's change the subject. What about you anyone you like?"

"There is this guy named Chase he transferred to our school a few months before you did"

"Well Brooke Davis, you're the head cheerleader probably the most popular girl in school why don't you do something about it?"

"I don't think popularity really matters to him which is what I actually like about him. I guess time will tell I don't want to rush things, we'll see if anything happens, if it doesn't there's other fish in the sea"

Meanwhile Nathan had been told to go to the tutor centre to bring his grades up otherwise he would be kicked off the basketball team.

"Hi I'm looking for Haley James" he said walking into the tutor centre

"That's me, what can I do you for?"

"You're my tutor"

"I am?" she said taking the piece of paper from his hands.

"Yeah look I've really got to bring my grades up, I can't lose basketball"

"Okay well if you really want to learn I can help you but if you waste my time then you're gone"

"You're pretty strict aren't you?"

"Not really I tell this to all the students I tutor. So you've got a history test coming up we'll start there"

(Later at lunch)

Peyton and Brooke were sat outside in the quad eating. She knew Brooke was right she had to be honest about her feelings for Lucas but she was scared in case he didn't feel the same.

"So I think you should tell him today"

"Easier said than done"

"Come on P Sawyer you can't keep everything bottled up it's not healthy"

"I know it isn't but you're not doing anything about Chase"

"Fine I guess you got me there…..I'll make you a deal"

"What sort of deal?" Peyton questioned

"You tell Lucas how you feel today and I'll talk to Chase tomorrow"

"Why do you get to wait until tomorrow?"

"Cause then I will know whether or not you have told him"

"I dunno Brooke"

"Come on you've got nothing to lose"

"I have everything to lose we've become good friends and if he doesn't feel the same it might ruin the friendship and then there's my friendship with Nathan who just happens to be my ex"

"Okay you could lose friendship but you have to take some risks. Wouldn't you rather take a chance and you and Lucas get together rather than living a lie by just being friends"

"You don't give in do you?"

"No but that's why you love me"

Peyton laughed, it was true she did love Brooke they had become best friends over the last few weeks. She thought Brooke would already have a best friend because she is so popular but it turns out that yes she has so many friends you lose count but she never had anyone who she could confide in until she met Peyton.

"I'm surprised Nathan's not your type" Peyton said trying to take the focus off of her.

"We dated a few years back I was only fourteen going on fifteen anyway he's just not my type."

"Yeah but you're the head cheerleader and he's the star player normally they hook up"

"Yeah well lets just say this isn't your average high school and me and Nathan just didn't work."

"Yeah I know the feeling"

"Don't look now but Blondie is on his way over" Brooke whispered after seeing Lucas heading towards them.

"I've got to go Peyton see you later" she turned around "Oh hi Lucas bye Lucas"

"Bye" he replied confused "What's wrong with her?" he asked sitting down

"Probably too much sugar again" she replied not wanting to let anything slip.

"So how are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"Yeah I'm okay"

"Thought you'd be with Nathan, you two have gotten pretty close lately" Peyton said

"Yeah we have I guess that's thanks to you"

She smiled "So where is he?"

"Oh he's at the tutor centre I think, he said his grades are slipping and if he doesn't improve he'll be kicked off the team"

"I'll be right back I've just got to pop to the bathroom"

"Okay I'll see you in a minute"

Peyton made her way into the school and saw Brooke stood talking to some people at her locker. "I need to speak to you now" Peyton said dragging her into the bathroom.

"What" Brooke whined confused

"Why did you leave me alone with him?"

"I thought you'd be pleased"

"Well I feel awkward cause of my feelings and you just got up and left"

"You've got to tell him Peyton we had a deal"

"I will but I can't tell him at school"

Meanwhile Peyton had left her art portfolio on the table and the breeze was blowing at her art work. Lucas grabbed it and started to look through it, he couldn't believe how talented she was. He kept smiling until he found the picture of him and Nathan and the picture of him in a crowd. It made him think does she have feelings for me too? He quickly put them all back, he didn't want her to think he'd gone through her private stuff. It wasn't his intention, he had no idea how personal her art work was. Peyton re-joined Lucas and she just pushed her feelings aside for the time being and carried on talking as normal.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Peyton was unable to concentrate on her lessons her mind was too focused on Lucas. She knew she had to tell him and she knew it had to be today. She kept daydreaming about last week. They'd all hung out together she even got involved in a game of basketball and she did flirt with him at the time but this made her remember that he flirted back. Maybe Brooke's right maybe he does like me too, he has always seemed to care a lot about me. She was in her bedroom listening to music trying to take her mind off of the broody Scott boy but nothing seemed to work, even sketching didn't help and that would normally take her mind of anything. Not being able to draw made her realise that she had to tell him, and it had to be now, she had to get it all off of her chest so she could think straight again. She grabbed her jacket and made her way over to Lucas' house.

Once there she decided to knock on the side door that led to his bedroom because it was getting late and she didn't want to disturb his Mom. She knocked ever so lightly but loud enough so that anyone in the room would be able to hear it. Her heart was racing as she awaited for the person inside the room to open the door. A few moments later the door opened.

"Peyton?" he said surprised and confused to why she would be here so late

"Hi" she replied softly

"Come in" he said and then closed the door behind him.

"It's late Peyton I didn't expect to see you tonight." he whispered

"Why are you whispering?"

"My Mom's in bed I don't want to wake her"

"I'm sorry for just showing up" she said as she sat herself down on the end of his bed.

"No it's okay I'm a late sleeper"

She smiled it was something they both had in common. "So what's wrong?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"I had to do this tonight cause it was eating away at me and I couldn't think straight so I've just got to get it all in the open"

"What is it Peyton?" he said still sounding worried

"I have feelings for you, strong feelings actually"

**Sorry to leave it there. More UDs soon let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Confessions**

Lucas stood there completely shocked, even though he had seen her sketches he didn't know for sure that she liked him and hearing her say it just left him speechless.

"Lucas say something please"

He stayed silent, there were a million thoughts rushing through his head. He wanted nothing more than to say I feel the same and to kiss her perfect lips but he couldn't rid the thought of how it would affect his brother, would it be seen as betraying him. Peyton was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable she had poured her heart out to him and he didn't even respond. She started to feel sad and like she should have just kept her mouth shut. It was all becoming too much for her so she got up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" she said turning around to leave.

A few moments later he had processed what had happened and ran outside after her. "Peyton wait" he said catching up to her and grabbing her arm in an attempt to make her stop.

"No you obviously don't share the same feelings and that's fine lets just forget I even said anything" she blurted out as she continued walking away. It had started raining and it was getting heavier, he was getting wet but he couldn't leave things like this.

"Peyton please just listen" he said and they both stopped walking.

"What!" she shouted "There's nothing more to say"

"Yes there is"

"Like what? You don't have to explain why we should just be friends I can take a hint"

"But I don't want to be just your friend" he replied and she stood there shocked and confused about what that meant for them. "I've always wanted more. I felt something for you the first day I met you but I was too afraid to tell you and then you got together with Nathan and I thought my chances with you were officially over" He added.

She couldn't speak she didn't know what to say. She was getting very wet from all the rain but she didn't care this moment was too important to care.

"Look Peyton I want to be with you I always have but"

"But is never a good thing I tell you what lets just pretend none of this ever happened. You don't have to pretend to have feelings for me and then make an excuse as for why we shouldn't be together. At least be a man about it and just say look you're not my type rather than give me false hope" she said angrily and then stormed off. He ran after her and grabbed her arms tightly to stop her from running but not so it would hurt her.

"I'm not pretending Peyton"

"Then what the hell is this" she shouted breaking her arms free, her hair and clothes dripping wet. He didn't know what else to say so he caught her off guard as his lips crashed onto hers. It definitely caught her by surprise but she started kissing him back as soon as she realised what was happening. The kiss was extremely passionate filled with the longing and desire they had both shared for each other. A few moments later and the kiss broke, the rain was beating down on them heavily.

"What….what was that?" Peyton asked astonished and a little breathlessly.

"We need to talk Peyton but please lets go inside otherwise we'll both catch pneumonia"

"Okay" she said reluctantly and they ran back down the street and into Luke's bedroom. He grabbed two towels from his bathroom and handed one to Peyton who was stood shivering. They dried themselves off the best they could, Lucas went into his bathroom and got changed into some dry clothes. He came back to find Peyton sat on his bed still looking cold. He sat down beside her and she became very nervous at how close they were, a lot had been said both had confessed their feelings and now they had to talk about what it meant for them.

"So are we gonna talk or not?" Peyton asked staring at the floor.

"Peyton I don't really know how to say it"

"Just say whatever you're thinking"

"I want to be with you I do"

"But…"

"It's Nathan, he's my brother and we've both become so close over the past few weeks I don't want to hurt him and ruin my relationship with him" He whispered not wanting to wake his mother.

"I don't want to hurt him either and I don't want to ruin how close you've become but I can't help the fact that I have feelings for you, believe me I've tried not to" she replied quietly.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lucas asked.

"I dunno what can we do? Brooke said that Nathan might not even care"

"Brooke knows?"

"Yeah she could just tell, she said we spent way too much time together to just be friends"

He laughed "Maybe if we spoke to Nathan first"

"I guess we could try that"

"We'll see him tomorrow"

"I think he'd rather hear it from you" Peyton said

"Yeah maybe you're right"

"Okay well I best be going" Peyton said getting up

"Are you kidding its pouring down. Do you have your car?"

"No I walked I needed to think on the way so I left my car"

"Well you can't walk home in that" he said protectively

"I don't have much of a choice I can't stay in these wet clothes much longer I'm freezing"

"You can stay here, I've got something you could wear until morning, your clothes will be dry by then"

She gave a half smile "I dunno will your Mom mind me staying here?"

"She's asleep if she finds out I'll explain I don't think she'll mind too much"

"O…okay" she replied a little nervously as he handed her some shorts and one of his t-shirts so she could get changed. She went into his bathroom and got changed, she returned to find him reading a book.

"What if…."

"What if what?" He asked

"What if Nathan isn't okay with it?" she asked nervously as she sat down beside him. He closed his book and took hold of her hands "I honestly don't know Peyt"

"Peyt?" she questioned

"What?"

"No one has really called me that before" she replied smiling

"Well do you mind me calling you that?"

"No I like it" she said smiling but the smile soon faded when she thought about Nathan and what they were going to do. She looked down and a tear escaped from her eyes. He noticed and tilted her head up so he could wipe it away.

"It'll be okay Peyt"

"You don't know that, if Nathan takes it badly then we won't be able to be together and then everything will be awkward and"

He saw her panicking so without thinking he took hold of her face with both hands and kissed her. Once the kiss broke they gazed into each other's eyes. He finally spoke "We will find a way to be together Peyton I promise"

"How can you be so sure?" she asked

"Cause I have to be with you. I feel it in my heart don't you?"

She nodded and then spoke "Yes"

"Well get some sleep we've got an early start tomorrow" he said getting up off the bed

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'll sleep on the couch"

"Don't be silly, you're mom is more likely to find out if you sleep out there and I don't mind sharing a bed" she replied smiling. He smiled back and then they both got under the covers.

"Night Peyt" he said kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm around her stomach.

"Night" she whispered and then closed her eyes and went to sleep. He stayed awake a little longer processing everything that had happened, admiring the beauty next to him and thinking about how to explain it all to Nathan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Facing the music**

He woke up and was sure last night was all a dream until he noticed the beautiful girl next to him. He smiled at the sight of her but the smile soon faded when he remembered that today was the day he had to tell Nathan. He was nervous as hell but tried to stay calm so that Peyton wouldn't worry. He slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. It was only 6:30am so he left the blonde beauty to sleep for a little longer. He entered the kitchen to find his mother drinking coffee.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Luke you're up early"

"Yeah couldn't sleep what about you?"

"I've got an early start at the café"

"I've got something I need to tell you" Lucas said he hated lying to his mom.

"Okay what is it?"

"You know the girl I told you about Peyton?"

"The one who moved here from California?"

"Yeah well she's kind of asleep in my bed"

"What?" she replied a little shocked.

"I can explain"

"I think you best"

"She came over last night to talk and then it started raining really fast and she didn't have her car, she was already wet so instead of making her walk home in the storm I thought you wouldn't mind me letting her stay"

"It's okay Luke, I'm glad you didn't make her walk home in the rain."

"You're a pretty cool mom you know that?"

"I am aren't I? So where's her clothes my guess is they're still damp. I'll put them in the dryer"

"Okay I'll go get them"

A few moments later and he returned with Peyton's clothes and his mom was right they were still damp. She put them in the dryer and then headed off to the café.

"I'll see you later Luke"

"Bye Mom"

It was now 7am and Peyton woke from her peaceful slumber. She was surprised to wake up in Luke's bed, last night felt so surreal to her. She began to fidget and noticed that he was no longer beside her. A few minutes later and she decided to make her way to the kitchen. She saw him cooking and crept up behind him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked and he turned around startled

"Oh… I'm making breakfast sit yourself down" she did as he said and smiled at how thoughtful he was.

"So where's your mom?"

"She had an early start at the café"

"Oh" she replied a little relieved at least now she wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable.

"I told her you were here"

"You did?" she replied a little shocked

"Yeah I don't like lying to her and she was cool about it anyway"

"Okay so what's for breakfast?" she asked and at that moment he made his way over to the table and placed a plate of pancakes, waffles and toast in the centre of the table. He noticed the look on her face

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I did a variety" he explained

She smiled and took a waffle and slice of toast.

"So you don't like pancakes?" he questioned

"No I do I just don't fancy them this morning" she replied.

They ate their breakfast and a silence loomed over them. It wasn't because they didn't have anything to say it was because they were both trying to avoid reality. Lucas couldn't stop thinking about how to tell Nathan, but he couldn't not be with Peyton not now he knew she felt the same way as he did. Peyton couldn't stop the feeling of guilt taking over, she didn't want to be the reason that ruined Nathan and Luke's newfound relationship, she was just praying that he would take the news well.

"Peyton are you okay?" Lucas asked softly he could tell something was bothering her.

"Yeah…..I'm fine" she replied but he wasn't convinced

"No you're not"

"I…I…I just feel guilty"

"Hey you have nothing to feel guilty about" he said making his way from his seat to where she was sitting so he could comfort her.

"Yes I do if it wasn't for me dating Nathan in the first place none of this would be happening. I…I just wish I realised my feelings for you sooner I'm to blame for whatever happens."

He pulled her into a hug and spoke softly "The heart wants what it wants Peyton and anyway for all we know Nathan might be fine with it he might have moved on"

"Yeah but knowing my luck the worst will happen" she replied, she wanted to believe him that everything would be okay but it was hard for her when everything in her life seemed so dark.

"Try to stay positive" he said and kissed her forehead, she gave a half smile. Half of her believed him but the other half couldn't help but expect the worst. She found that preparing herself for the worst helps when the worst happens because its not so shocking, and she found that she dealt with the situation a lot better.

They both finished their breakfast and got ready for school. Peyton got dressed and then headed home so she could change into some fresh clothes for school.

"Well I'll see you at school" she said and turned to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him crashing his lips onto hers. They shared a passionate kiss. His kisses seemed to make everything seem so much better, like everything would be okay. Once the kiss broke they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Everything will be okay I promise" he said and she nodded and went home. Once she had left he sighed, he had no idea whether or not everything would be okay he just wanted to take her worries away and make her feel safe.

(Later at school)

Peyton was at her locker putting some books away it was lunch and she had avoided both Lucas and Nathan all day. She didn't want to be around Lucas until he had told Nathan and she didn't want to be around Nathan because all she felt when she was around him was regret and guilt. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey P Sawyer" and she knew it was Brooke. Brooke was the only one who called her by that name and the only voice she knew that sounded so cheery.

"Hi B Davis" she replied but with absolutely no cheer in her voice.

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" Brooke said noticing the sad look in her face and eyes.

"It's nothing really" Peyton replied but Brooke was unconvinced.

"No its definitely something and you are so going to tell me. Come on lets go sit in the quad" Brooke replied dragging her friend outside. Peyton nervously glanced around checking for any sign of Lucas or Nathan. She let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding when she didn't see either of them.

"Okay spill what is going on?" Brooke said as they both took a seat at an empty table.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Peyton asked

"Lets see the sadness in your voice, the distant look in your eyes, it looks like you're in another world and then when we walk out here you seem so nervous and you were frantically looking around. What is going on?"

"Fine you're obviously not gonna give in so I'll tell you. Remember our deal?"

"Yeah you were meant to confess your feelings for Lucas and if you did then I'd have to talk to Chase"

"Well I told him"

"Oh my god what did he say?" Brooke asked love lives were always an interesting topic for her.

"Well at first nothing so I just left and started walking home getting wet by the way"

"Oh yeah it was quite bad last night"

"Anyway after a few minutes he came chasing after me and we had a fight in the rain cause I thought he was lying to me about his feelings but it turns out he feels exactly the same."

"So why the sad face?"

"Nathan. Lucas said he would tell him so I've been avoiding them both all day I just feel so guilty."

"Oh P Sawyer" she said sympathisingly as she pulled her friend into a side hug "Everything will work out you'll see." she added.

"Well at least one of us can look on the bright side" she replied. "So Miss Davis I believe someone has to talk to Chase" Peyton added trying to change the subject.

"Yeah…erm….I will"

"You don't sound too confident there Brooke"

"It's just I really like him and its not like I can use my popularity to get him. He different he doesn't care about that stuff"

"Be yourself Brooke"

"That's what I'm afraid of I've never really been myself with a guy before"

Peyton pulled her best friend into a hug "Who couldn't love you?" she said

"You're sweet P Sawyer I hope your not a lesbian though" she replied laughing.

"Hey" she said playfully hitting her on the arm.

"I know you're not really but we'd make hot lesbians" Brooke added

"You sure your straight B Davis?"

"Of course I am" and they both laughed. Peyton felt less anxious and more at ease and she knew that was down to Brooke, she was a great friend probably the best friend she's ever had. She had friends back in California but they never knew her like Brooke does.

Meanwhile in the gym Nathan and Lucas were making baskets. Lucas kept trying to tell him but every time he would open his mouth the words never left. He kept trying to think of the best way to tell him but it seemed like there was no best way. His thoughts were interrupted by "So man I need to talk to you about something" Nathan said as the ball went through the net.

"Really? I need to talk to you about something too but you first" Lucas said and they both took a seat at the side of the court.

"Well you know I've been getting tutored by Haley right?"

"Yeah how's it going?"

"Great she makes things a lot easier to understand"

"That's good"

"Yeah anyway I know she's your best friend but I was wondering whether you would mind if I asked her out?"

Lucas looked really shocked at what Nathan had just asked him "Sure I guess and if she does agree to go out with you treat her right man she's my best friend"

"I will" he replied laughing slightly "Hey and what's with the 'if' she decides to go out with me? She won't be able to resist my charm" he said and they both just laughed.

"Haley's not your typical girl popularity won't give you any points" Lucas added

"Well I guess I'll just have be myself which I haven't really done before"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Haley's a great girl"

"Yeah she is anyway what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Nathan said remembering Lucas also had something to say.

"Well its I don't really know how to say it"

"Just spill it Luke"

"Well its to do with Peyton"

"What's wrong with Peyton?" he replied

"Nothing. I have to be honest with you I just hope that we can still be friends. Well as soon as Peyton moved here I liked her as more than a friend but then she got with you and so I pushed my feelings aside. Anyway she came to my house last night and told me she has feelings for me and well my feelings for her never went away. I just wanted to be honest with you about it"

"Oh" Nathan replied a little shocked "So are you two together?"

"Well we both want to be and we both have the same feelings but we don't want to hurt you."

"No its okay it shocked me a little but well we broke up, we were never that serious anyway and I'm moving on from her now hence Haley"

"You sure you're okay?" Lucas asked

"Yeah man I hope you're both happy together you both deserve some happiness"

"Thanks Nate"

"Its okay bro"

Lucas left the gymnasium with a huge smile and look of relief on his face. He and Peyton could finally be together properly and he couldn't be happier.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Some suggestions for the next chapters would be helpful I'm kind of unsure where to take this story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait but I hope this UD makes up for it. Thankyou to everyone who reads and reviews this story.**

**Chapter 12 - The start of something new**

It was the same day, Brooke and Peyton had been sat in the quad eating their lunch until Brooke left a few minutes ago. There was still a good fifteen minutes of lunch left so Peyton decided to stay where she was, she hadn't seen Lucas or Nathan since she'd been out here so she thought it was the most logic thing to do. She got her sketch pad out and started drawing.

Meanwhile Lucas had been looking all around the school for Peyton wanting to tell her the good news. They could finally be together without having to feel guilty or to keep it a secret from anyone. He couldn't find her, he checked the hallways, her locker, the cafeteria but she was nowhere to be found. _She's got to be in the quad_ he thought to himself so with that he ran outside, his eyes scanning the perimeter for any sign of the curly blonde. After a few moments he finally laid eyes on the beauty and he couldn't help but smile, it's what she did to him. He ran over to where she was sitting and pulled her into him crashing his lips onto hers. Peyton didn't have time to think before she realised she was kissing him back. She eventually pulled away.

"Lucas we can't do this here" she said frantically looking around afraid that Nathan might find out.

"Yes we can." He replied smiling.

"What? How?"

"I told Nathan"

"You did. What did he say?"

"He said it was okay he's happy for us."

"You sure you spoke to Nathan Scott."

"Yeah look he's a better person than he used to be, he was shocked but he said he's okay with it."

"You promise" She replied needing reassurance.

"Yeah and anyway he wants to ask Haley out" He added.

"Who's Haley?"

"Oh I don't think you've met her but she's my best friend and she's been tutoring Nathan."

"Oh" She replied and then looked up into his blue crystals a smile plastered on her face. He returned the smile whilst getting lost in her green emeralds. "I can't believe we can actually be together." She whispered not breaking the gaze.

"I know" he replied and then he leaned in slowly and they shared a romantic kiss.

Meanwhile Brooke was walking down the corridor not really paying attention to where she was walking and before she knew it she bumped into someone and her books went crashing to the floor bringing her back to reality.

"I'm so sorry" she said kneeling down to pick up her belongings. Before she knew it the person had started to help her. She eventually looked up.

"Thanks" She said and then she got all nervous as she realised who it was that was kneeling in front of her.

"Your welcome" He replied. _What a gentleman _she thought to herself.

"Chase right?" she said placing her hand in front of him to shake.

"Yeah" he replied surprised that Brooke Davis the most popular girl in school knew who he was. "And you're Brooke Davis" He added shaking her hand.

"Yeah" She replied and they both got up and began walking down the corridor together.

"So Brooke Davis knows who I am" he said trying to make conversation.

"Why do you sound so surprised" She replied trying to stay cool.

"It's just we've never spoken before and you're the most popular girl in school I never thought you noticed me."

"There's more to me than meets the eye."

"Really I'd love to get to know you better." He replied wondering where the hell that came from. He had always found Brooke attractive but they had never spoken so he just assumed she was another shallow cheerleader but to his surprise she wasn't. She seemed different somehow and this intrigued him. She was a hell of a lot more than just a cheerleader and to his surprise he wanted to get to know her better.

"Really?" She asked shocked at what he had just said.

"Yeah. How about you? Do you want to get to know me more?" He asked. He was surprised at how confident he was, he was never normally that confident around girls, especially popular cheerleaders.

"Sure why not" She replied. She was quite surprised at the whole conversation. _It seems my part of the deal is a whole lot easier than I thought it would be _she thought remembering the pact she made with Peyton and how nervous she was about it.

"Cool so when are you free?"

"How about this weekend?" She replied.

"Fine by me"

Nathan was at the tutor centre trying to take in what Haley had been trying to teach him for the last half an hour but his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to ask her out. He realised that she was a great girl, she seemed a lot different to the typical girls he had come across before. She wasn't popular but he didn't care, he was changing for the better partly because of the influence Peyton and Lucas had on his life, but mainly because of himself he finally realised what an ass he had been over the years.

"Umm Haley"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering…well I mean…what I'm trying to say is…" He couldn't string a sentence together. He found this particularly odd he never had trouble talking to girls before so what was so different this time.

"What is it Nathan?" she asked slightly concerned it was a first for Nathan Scott to be lost for words.

"Well I was hoping we could go out sometime." he blurted out.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Like on a date, we could go to the movies or for dinner whatever you want."

Haley didn't know what to say, she never once thought that Nathan Scott of all people would want to date her. "Look Nathan that's sweet and all but"

"Don't say but. But is never a good thing" He interrupted and she laughed.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea" She replied.

"Why not?"

She thought about it and wasn't sure. She had never really dated before, no one had taken an interest it had always been her and Lucas and she was okay with that.

"Because I've heard about your track record with girls." It wasn't really the reason she was more scared of letting herself depend on a guy. She had managed fine on her own with just friends.

"I've changed Haley for the better ask Lucas and Peyton. I even gave them my blessing."

"Lucas and Peyton are together?" She asked completely shocked, she knew how much he liked her it was all he would talk about when they hung out together.

"I'm guessing so Lucas came to tell me that they both wanted to be together."

"Oh"

"But don't change the subject…just give me a chance that's all I'm asking."

She thought about it for a while and realised that you only have one life and it doesn't hurt to take chances and risks once in a while. _If Lucas Scott is capable of dating then so is Haley James _she thought.

"Okay"

"Great how about this weekend?" Nathan replied a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure but only if you pay attention you've got a test coming up and I want you to do well."

"Okay" He replied and then Haley continued to teach him.

(Later after school)

Lucas and Peyton made their way into his bedroom through the side door hand in hand, smiles on both of their faces. Peyton couldn't quite believe that they could be together, her life never really went how she wanted it to so this shocked her that for once something was right.

"So what movie did you get?" She asked as she flopped down onto his bed.

"Rush hour 2" He replied hoping that she would like it he wasn't sure what sort of movies Peyton was into.

"Cool"

"So you like it?" He asked putting the movie on and then joining her on the bed.

"Yeah Chris Tucker is hilarious"

They both made themselves comfortable on the bed, Peyton laid with her head on his chest and Lucas with his arm wrapped around her. They watched the first half an hour, occasionally laughing whenever Chris Tucker would do something amusing but then they got caught in an eye locking session which soon turned into a make-out session. It started to get heated and Peyton could tell where this was going to lead but she didn't want to rush things, she wanted things to work for them so she pulled away from the heated make-out and returned to watching the movie. Her actions confused Lucas slightly.

"You okay Peyt?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied keeping her focus on the movie.

"Then what was that?"

"I…uh…"

"What?" he urged. She turned her attention back to him and then spoke.

"Well every relationship I've had has always ended badly and I want us to work I really do so I don't want to rush things……is that okay?"

He smiled at her and then softly kissed her forehead "Sure. I want us to work too so I'm happy to take things slow."

She softly kissed his lips and then turned her attention back to the film.

"So speaking of past relationships what were they like?" Lucas asked wanting to get to know more about Peyton's past.

She looked back at him "Why the sudden interest?" she replied smiling.

"I don't know you are my girlfriend, I just want to know everything about you."

She laughed no one would ever know everything she thought or could they?

"Well don't judge me but with Nathan it was just about sex that's all we ever really did, we never really talked or connected not like me and you do."

He smiled, he wasn't too happy about hearing that her and Nathan had sex a lot but he was happy that she thought that they connected.

"Okay well what about before you moved here?"

"Well I had a couple of boyfriends similar to Nathan and I had one serious boyfriend."

"How serious?"

"I don't know pretty serious I guess. I ended things with him a month before I moved here."

"Why?"

"Can we talk about you for a change, what's past is past. So what about you and your past relationships?"

His face dropped slightly simply because he had nothing to really say. "Lets just say there's nothing to tell, I was pretty much invisible at Tree Hill High until I joined the basketball team but I haven't been on it that long."

"Oh. But you're hot." she replied and then laughed and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh I am, am I? He replied teasingly

"Yeah extremely" She replied and then leaned in kissing him passionately.

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so."

"I Take it you had crushes though?"

"Guys don't have crushes"

"Well the hots, whatever"

"Yeah a few but they never led anywhere."

"Oh"

"It's no biggie anyway, I had Haley we were both pretty much outsiders, never in the popular zone. I guess I'm semi popular now I mean I am on the basketball team and dating the hottest cheerleader in school."

She smiled "You are definitely in the popular zone now, think you can handle it?" she said jokingly.

"Oh I think I'll manage." He replied and then leaned into another kiss. Once the kiss broke, she couldn't help but smile at him, no one else could ever make her smile the way he did. She finally felt happy after years of sadness. She finally felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, she no longer had to face everything on her own, she could finally let someone all the way in, something she was definitely not used to.

"So I was thinking maybe we could do something at the weekend." Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah like what?" She replied with the smile still plastered on her face.

"A date. I want to take you out."

"Sure that would be great." She replied kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Where you gonna take me?" she added.

"Oh now you'll just have to wait and see."

"No fair" She wined but that wouldn't get her anywhere. Lucas hadn't decided the location yet and when he did he wanted it to be a surprise.

They finished watching the rest of the movie, occasionally getting caught in a make-out session, but it didn't lead any further and Lucas was fine with that. They were only sixteen, and had only officially been together for a few hours, besides it's not like he had any previous experience, he had waited this long he could wait a little longer. After the movie finished Peyton hung out at Lucas' for another hour. They continued talking learning more and more bout each other. Peyton then went through Lucas' play list on his laptop and was surprised at how similar their music taste was. Every other guy she had dated never appreciated her love for and taste in music. She was so happy at this moment, this was probably the happiest day of he life since her mother died, and she knew that Lucas was the reason for her newfound happiness. This was definitely the start of something new, and in this case new was good.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Coming up Leyton/Naley/Brase dates!! Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I just want to apologize for not updating this story sooner. I have been quite busy with some of my other stories but I never meant to leave this one for so long. Anyway I hope you're all still reading and I'll try to start updating this fic quicker. **

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Date Night**

'_My life right now couldn't be much better. I always thought that starting over in a new place would be hard but Tree Hill already feels like home, it feels like I've been here for years when I've only been here a couple of months. I've got a date tonight which I am really looking forward to because it is actually going to mean something to me which is different for me because everyone I have ever dated never really meant that much to me besides one person but that ended badly. Anyway I can't stop smiling which is also such an unusual feeling for me but it feels good. We're taking things slow, which is another first and I think that it will only make the relationship stronger. I'm so glad that I finally had the courage to tell him how I felt, it feels so good like a weight has been lifted. His name is Lucas and he is the most caring and genuine guy I have ever met. Anyway I've got to get ready he should be here soon.'_

She closed her diary and put it away in the drawer on her bedside table with a smile on her face. She couldn't help it, its what he did to her. She hadn't smiled like this since before her mother had died and it felt good. She made her way over to her wardrobe and began pulling outfits out left, right and centre. She didn't know where they were going so she settled on a short denim skirt and a black evening top that she matched with a necklace. That way she wasn't under or over dressed. She decided to neatened her curls and then she applied a little bit of make up, sticking to the natural tones. Before she knew it there was a knock at the door, it was time. She looked herself over once more in the mirror and then headed down the stairs. She opened the door and was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"Hi…you look…amazing" He said after looking her up and down. He loved the fact she had chosen a skirt because he loved her legs, it was one of the first things he ever noticed about her.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too" She replied bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality, and it was true he was wearing jeans with a smart black shirt, and black was definitely working for him. "So where are you taking me?" She asked as he took a hold of her hand and led her out of her house.

"You'll just have to wait and see" He replied teasingly as they both walked together hand in hand.

Meanwhile Nathan had just arrived to pick Haley up for their date. She decided to wear skinny jeans with black boots and a nice evening top.

"You look great" He said as they left her house and got into his car

"Thanks" She replied a little nervously. She had never been on a date before so this was a big deal for her, and Nathan being the most popular guy in school only added to her nerves. He drove around for about twenty minutes and in that time they started to get to know each other a little more, and Haley found her nerves lessening slightly. The car eventually stopped outside of a romantic restaurant.

"This is a really nice place you sure this is okay?" Haley asked she didn't want to come across as someone who needed expensive dates because she didn't. Her family wasn't rich. They weren't poor but they would never be able to afford some place as fancy as this.

"Its fine really" He replied reassuring her as they both entered the restaurant.

Brooke and Chase had just left a restaurant where they had enjoyed a candlelit dinner. Brooke chose to wear a short denim skirt with knee high boots and a fitted top that flattered her figure. She wanted to blow him away and she did just that when she greeted him at the door and he was lost for words.

"So thanks for dinner Chase it was great" She said as they were walking the streets of Tree Hill.

"No problem I really enjoyed myself" He replied

"Me too"

He decided to make a move and reached for her hand which she gladly accepted. She smiled as did he and they continued on their walk.

Meanwhile Lucas and Peyton had ended up on the beach.

"The beach?" She asked a little confused.

"Yep" He replied as they continued walking along the sand. After a few more minutes of walking they arrived to his chosen destination. He had set out a blanket that was covered with rose petals and in the centre she saw a picnic basket.

"Lucas" She beamed "I can't believe you did all this"

"It was nothing really" He replied

He sat himself down and held his hand out for her to join him which she gladly took.

"You're not trying to seduce me now are you Mr Scott?" She asked teasingly

"I wouldn't dream of it Miss Sawyer" He replied in the same teasing tone and they both started to laugh.

Haley and Nathan had both been eating and talking for about an hour. The restaurant was playing romantic music and she noticed that there was a dance floor filled with couples. Nathan noticed her looking and decided to make a move.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked holding his hand out for her.

"Oh I don't know" Haley replied her nerves back.

"Come on, please"

She thought it over for a few moments and then replied "O…okay but I'm not a great dance so don't say I didn't warn you"

He laughed slightly "No problem that makes two of us" He said as they headed out to the dance floor.

They were both swaying gently to the soft music that filled the restaurant. Haley felt quite nervous being in his arms, they barely knew each other but she had to admit that it did feel good. They had been gazing into each other's eyes for a while now and the temptation for him to lean in and kiss her was growing. He tried to control it he knew that it was a little soon and he didn't want to scare her away. She felt the temptation too so decided to break the eye locking session that they had both got caught in and rest her head on his shoulder. He was grateful for that as the temptation wore off.

Meanwhile Brooke and Chase had stopped for ice-cream and then continued their romantic walk. They ended up at a park and sat themselves down on a bench that overlooked a beautiful fountain.

"So you having fun?" He asked

"Yeah" she replied smiling taking another lick of her ice-cream.

"I'm glad I asked you out" He said a little out of the blue

"Me too" She looked over at him and he laughed a little. "What?" She asked.

"Its just you've got a little on your nose"

"Oh god" She replied full of embarrassment. He leaned in and wiped the vanilla ice-cream off of her. They got caught in a tense filled gaze. Neither of them could look away. He was getting lost in her eyes as was she. Before she knew it he had leaned in and kissed her. When she realised what was happening she kissed him back. After a few more moments they both broke away and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" He said

"Don't be" She replied smiling and then she leaned in and they got caught up in another kiss.

Back at the beach Lucas and Peyton had been enjoying a romantic picnic.

"So I have to say Lucas you sure do know how to make a girl feel special"

"I do try" He replied and she laughed a little. They now found themselves caught up in each other's eyes. They both tried to look away but they couldn't. He could get lost in her emeralds forever and she always found herself losing any rational thinking when his eyes were on her. He eventually leaned in capturing his lips with hers. They got caught up in the kiss, he began licking the seams of her lips begging for entrance which she gladly gave him. He slid his tongue into her mouth and then moved his hand up to her face deepening the kiss. They eventually broke away both remembering that they were going to take things slow. They both smiled at each other and found themselves getting lost in each other's eyes again.

"So I brought you to this particular spot because its great for stars" He said breaking the eye locking and smiling session, and she looked up at the sky. He laid himself down and opened his arms out for her to join him which she did. They laid together gazing up at the star filled sky, she loved the feeling of being in his arms, she felt so safe and secure. They enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms for around half an hour when he suddenly got up pulling her up with him.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Come on we're going for a swim"

"Lucas what about my hair?"

"Come on Peyton I've brought towels, where's your sense of adventure?"

She thought about it for a few minutes and then ran after him. He pulled his shirt, shoes, and jeans off and left a trail of clothing leading up to the sea. She pulled her top and skirt off and then ran in after him. They got caught up in a water fight. Eventually it died down and they found themselves swimming around each other flirtatiously. She moved closer to him and they got caught up in another kiss. He pulled her closer to him with his hands around her waist and she took a hold of his neck. They both soon became aware that they were only in their underwear and so they both broke apart. They both agreed to take things slowly but temptation seemed to be overpowering them. She broke away from his grasp and splashed his face easing the tension.

"Catch me if you can" She said running out of the water and back up the beach.

"You better run" He replied as he ran after her.

Meanwhile Brooke and Chase's date was coming to an end as they reached her house.

"So I had a great time" She said

"Yeah me too" He replied.

"Okay so bye" Brooke said slowly turning around to go into her house.

"Brooke" He said pulling her to turn back around. Before she could say anything she found his lips on hers and they both got caught up in another kiss. He eventually pulled away and then spoke.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'd like that" She replied with a big smile plastered on her face. He watched her go into her house and then walked away.

Nathan walked Haley home. They both had a great time, there was rarely any awkward silence. They both always found something to talk about and he enjoyed getting to know her better. They eventually reached her door.

"So thanks for tonight Nathan I had a great time"

"My pleasure I had a great time too"

He hesitantly leaned in and they shared a short but sweet kiss. She smiled as did he.

"So maybe we could do this again sometime"

"Yeah maybe" She replied

"Okay so I'll see you at school"

"Okay bye" She replied and then headed back into her house with a huge smile on her face.

Meanwhile Lucas had eventually reached the top of the beach where Peyton had ran off to. He noticed her shivering so he forgot about trying to catch her and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her. He then went and got one for himself and wrapped it around himself. He made his way back over to Peyton and rubbed her arms up and down trying to warm her up. Their faces were extremely close and they could both feel it again, the tension and temptation, the desire and attraction for one another. He eventually leaned in and captured her lips in a slow and short sensual kiss. When he pulled away he spoke. "I guess we should head back"

"Yeah" She replied and they both grabbed their discarded clothes and put them back on.

They eventually arrived back at Peyton's house after a long walk home hand in hand.

"I had a great time Lucas thanks" She said as they stood on her porch

"Me too" He replied and he leaned in giving her a goodnight kiss. When they broke apart he spoke "I'll see you at school"

"Okay bye" She replied and then turned around and headed into her house. He watched until she closed the door and then he smiled to himself and headed home. On the other side of the door Peyton was also smiling. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so happy.

**Hope you liked the UD. Thanks for reading and to everyone who takes the time to review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Love is a scary thing**

'_Its been three weeks since me and Lucas got together and I can honestly say I've never felt happier. He is unlike any guy I have ever met before he treats me so well. He treats me with respect, something I've never really had before. We've decided to take things slow but I didn't think it would be so hard, every time we get caught up in a make-out session I have to pull away because I know if I don't I won't be able to control myself. I told him I wanted to wait to take the next step and he was nothing but understanding but now I can't think of a reason to wait. I want to be with him completely, I think I'm falling for him and not in a stupid high school way, I think I'm falling in love ……… maybe I should be saying this to Lucas.'_

She put her pen down and closed her diary with a huge smile on her face. But the smile faded; she was worried, worried in case he didn't share the same feelings and scared of how strongly she actually felt; it was definitely new.

She was walking through the corridors of Tree Hill High stopping at her locker. While putting some books away she felt two hands cover her eyes. She turned around to be met by two crystal blue eyes staring down at her.

"Morning beautiful" Lucas said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away before it led anywhere. "Peyton what's wrong?" he asked confused and hurt slightly by her actions.

"Nothing…I've got to get to class I'll see you later" She said walking away from him sighing. She didn't want to do that but she was scared, she loved him she had falling in love and she wasn't sure whether he felt the same way. They had never talked about it; sure they had both said they have feelings for each other but they never really talked about what those feelings were and what they meant.

He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore and then sighed turning in the opposite direction. He slumped down in his seat. _'Great math just what I need' _he thought to himself. Haley noticed the look on his face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"You okay Luke?" she whispered.

"Not really" he replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Peyton"

"I thought that was going well"

"So did I. Anyway enough about me and Peyton how are you? How are things going with Nathan?"

"I'm good but me and Nathan aren't actually together we've been on a few dates that's it"

"Well you may as well be together"

"I'm not sure" She replied

"Why?"

"I don't know I've just never had a proper boyfriend before. Dating is okay but actually being in relationship I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Its not a matter of whether you're ready Haley; relationships just happen and sometimes you just have to take a risk"

Before she could respond the teacher spoke "Okay class today's a pop quiz" and all the students groaned. The teacher handed out the papers and a silence loomed over the room. Lucas tried to concentrate on the test but he couldn't stop thinking about Peyton. He hated not knowing what was wrong with her; he cared too much about her to just sit back and not get involved.

Meanwhile Peyton was sat in art class talking to Brooke who hadn't shut up about Chase. Her and Chase had finally become exclusive after going on many dates and she was ecstatic.

"I'm happy for you Brooke" She said but Brooke noticed the frown on her face.

"You don't look happy P. what's wrong?"

"Its nothing really"

"Oh it is definitely something" The brunette replied trying to figure her best friend out.

"I'm just being silly"

"Well let me be the judge of that"

"Well Lucas"

"How did I know it would be about him" Brooke said interrupting the blonde. "You wait until I see him no one hurts my P Sawyer and gets away with it"

"Brooke Lucas didn't do anything wrong"

"He didn't? Then what is it?"

"Well as I was trying to say Lucas tried to kiss me earlier in the hallway and I pulled away"

"Oh did he have bad breath?"

"No" She replied chuckling a little bit at her crazy friend.

"Then why did you pull away he is hot"

"You know you have a boyfriend now right?" Peyton said bringing Brooke back to reality.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't look, I just can't touch. Anyway stop changing the subject. Why did you pull away?"

"Promise not to say anything"

"I promise now just tell me"

"No I mean it Brooke you can't say anything to anyone especially not Lucas"

"I won't"

"Pinky swear?" Peyton said sticking out her little finger

"Pinky swear" Brooke replied also sticking out her little finger.

"I love him" she whispered

"Oh my god that is so……you mean like totally in love?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god how great is that" the brunette replied cheerily pulling her into a hug. "Wait then what's the problem?" She asked pulling away from their embrace.

"I don't know if he feels the same and I'm scared"

"Oh Peyton I'm sure he does you don't need to be scared"

"We've only been together for three weeks" Peyton replied.

"Yeah but you both were into each other way before that"

"I guess"

"Just tell him Peyton"

"I don't know how to"

"You'll figure it out and if you don't tell him then I will"

"Brooke you can't break the pinky swear" Peyton reminded

"Damn it" She shouted causing the rest of the class to turn around and face them.

The school day finally ended and Peyton groaned to herself remembering her car was being serviced so she was going to have to walk home. She didn't hang around she wanted to get home as fast as possible so she speedily walked away from the school putting her head phones in. She was walking along getting lost in her music when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around "God Lucas you scared the crap out of me" she said pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"Sorry I didn't mean to"

"Its okay" she replied as they both continued walking.

"No car today?" he asked

"No its being serviced" she replied trying not to make eye contact. They both carried on walking a silence looming over them. They were now a few blocks away from her house and he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Okay Peyton what's going on?"

"Nothing" she replied still walking.

"No its definitely something" he said grabbing her arm and making her stop. "You can't even look at me" he added and a frown came across her face she could hear the pain in his voice and she knew it was her fault. "If you don't want to be with me anymore just say so because I don't think my heart can take much more"

She finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes and to make it better it had started to rain and they were both getting wet.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I never meant to make you feel like that" She started walking away again but he couldn't let her go he ran after her and grabbed her arm again stopping her from moving. He needed to know what was wrong and he wouldn't let her go until she told him.

"Just tell me what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you've done nothing wrong Lucas. Its me I'm just scared."

"Peyton you don't have to be scared I want us to be able to talk to each other"

"I don't know"

"God Peyton I'm trying here" He shouted as anger started to take over. She couldn't stand him shouting at her so she started walking away again.

"There you go again things get tough and the first thing you do is run away"

She stopped "How dare you? You want to know what's wrong then fine I love you okay I've completely falling in love with you and I'm scared. There you happy now?" She shouted as tears started to flood from her eyes.

"Peyton I"

She couldn't hear him reject her she had just put her heart on the line and telling him was painful enough she couldn't hear him say he didn't feel the same way so she walked off leaving him there standing in the rain. He was shocked; he didn't expect to hear her say that but if she thought she was getting away with out giving him the chance to respond then she was wrong. He ran after her and finally caught up with her pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. He licked the seams of her lips begging for entrance which she gladly allowed. They continued kissing getting lost in one another until they pulled apart air becoming a necessity. He looked down at her holding onto her shoulders and she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't help it as the tears started to flow from her eyes. He gently wiped them away with his thumb and spoke "I love you too Peyton" She looked into his eyes scared in case it was all a lie or in case she had just imagined it all. He noticed her nervousness and he reassured her "I really do Peyt, I just didn't say it because I didn't want to mess up what we had or scare you away" He tucked a piece of her curly hair behind her ear. "But I love you…I'm in love with you. I know its scary but we can face it together. Besides it must be love if we keep standing out in pouring rain"

She laughed slightly and then softly pecked him on the lips. She grabbed his hand and they both ran to her house to get out of the rain.

They were now in her room drying themselves off with some towels. Lucas was sitting on the end of her bed drying his hair. She moved closer to him and placed a kiss to his lips. "I want to be with you" she whispered in his ear and he knew what she meant.

"Peyton I thought you wanted to wait" he replied looking into her eyes.

"I did but now I don't. I love you Lucas and I think now is the right time. Don't you want to?" she asked.

"Of course I want to Peyt I just don't want you to feel pressured"

"I don't" she replied crashing her lips down onto his. They continued kissing as Peyton started to remove his shirt. He moved his lips from her mouth onto her neck and she let out a moan as he sucked on her sensitive spot. He slowly moved his hand to the buttons of her top and slowly started unbuttoning them. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered into her ear.

"Positive" she replied as she kissed all the way down his chest and then back up to his neck allowing him to continue removing her shirt.

They both fell back onto the bed Peyton on top of Lucas. She kissed her way back up to his mouth and he licked the seam of her lips begging for entrance which she gladly granted. Their tongues danced together as Peyton reached down with one hand unzipping his jeans. She trailed her hand back up his chest and onto his cheek as he began to unclasp her bra. He rolled them over so he was on top and managed to kick his jeans off in the process. They continued making out while Lucas worked on her skirt with his free hand. He slipped it off with ease as he ran his hands up and down her long smooth legs eliciting a moan from the curly blonde. He then started pulling at her tiny panties and they again slipped off with ease. She was dripping wet as he slipped a finger inside of her warmth. He shocked her, she definitely wasn't expecting it and she couldn't help but moan at the sudden feeling. He moved his finger in and out of her getting faster and faster adding another finger making her moan louder. He eventually pulled out of her and started sucking on her breasts causing her to moan again. She slid his boxers off feeling his hard manhood between her legs. "Condom" he said breathlessly. "Its okay I'm on the pill" she replied. They both looked into the other's eyes knowing what was about to happen. She nodded assuring him to continue; he nodded back and slowly entered her causing them both to moan. They moved together slowly at first but they soon picked up the pace and Peyton couldn't help but dig her nails into his back, the pleasure taking over her. They could both feel the heat, they were sweating and getting more and more breathless by the second but they continued at the same fast pace. He moved in and out of her; faster and harder like she kept asking him to, until she exploded around him and he spilled into her.

He rolled off of her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Love was definitely a scary thing but it was also an amazing, indescribable feeling. Something people search their entire lives for.

Peyton no longer felt like the new girl in Tree Hill, she finally felt like she belonged. She had made some amazing friends; friendships that she knew would last a lifetime and she had fallen in love for the very first time with someone who understood her and really saw who she was. No one had ever been able to see past the bitchy facade she put on to protect herself but Lucas had. From the very moment they met she knew he was different, he had no trouble breaking down her walls and as much as it scared her it also made her smile. She finally had someone in her life who really got her and who she could trust with absolutely anything and it made her happy to be able to let someone all the way in for once.

And she finally felt like she had a real home. Moving to Tree Hill had been a blessing in her otherwise tragic life.

**The End**


End file.
